You
by SophieAria
Summary: Songfic at the end kind of anyway Stephanie's in need of some reassurance from Sportacus sportastephanie


One fine day in Lazy Town Sportacus cast his eye over the peaceful town. It was gorgeous the sun was just rising and it was the perfect time to reflect on the previous days happenings.

Stephanie and Sportacus had been best friends since Stephanie was eight and honestly nothing had changed, as she grew Sportacus knew the day would come when he would have to say goodbye so he tried to spend eventful day with her.

"Morning Sportacus" Stephanie said one particular morning,

Every Saturday Stephanie would sit on the roof of her house and look out over Lazy Town as the sun rises. Often Sportacus would sit beside her and they would sit in silence until Stephanie had to go back for her uncle.

"Morning Stephanie" he smiled and placed his hand down beside her, accidentally hitting hers "Sorry" he blushed moving away

"It's ok" Stephanie said boldly taking his hand in hers

Her fingers fit his perfectly like they were shaped to fit his hand.

"If you don't mind Sportacus I would like to talk to you about something" Stephanie hunched her shoulders and looked into his Icelandic blue eyes

"What happens when the music stops?" She asked looking away and at the roof tiles instead which were much less intense

Sportacus frowned running his thumb along the palm of her hand

"I don't…" Sportacus stopped as Stephanie cut in

"What happens when the pieces don't fit anymore like they used to?" she asked

On the verge of tears now she moved her hand away from his and wordlessly returned to her bedroom silent tears streaming down her face

Sportacus sat gaping at the sunrise.

The previous day Stephanie had surprised herself once again by thinking thoughts she had pushed to the back of her mind since she was a little girl, she never wanted to think about these thoughts but she had to, they weren't going to go away easily, these thoughts were becoming doubts and these doubts fears.

"Sportacus" she whispered tracing her fingers along her bottom lip "what happens when" she took a deep breath and buried her face in her pillow and let the tears run freely, weakly she whispered "What happens when you're not there to catch me when I fall? Or there to dance with me? What happens when I'm not a little girl anymore?"

Next Saturday Sportacus found himself on Stephanie's roof earlier than usual, this had become his chill out spot the perfect place to be for him, there was a cry from behind him and he turned around to see Stephanie rooted to the spot in tears

"This hasn't been a good start to the day for you has it Stephie?" he asked moving towards her and scooping her in a big hug

She shook her head and cuddled into his chest

"I don't want you to think I'm weak" She said muffled

"Oh Steph, I don't think you're weak how could I? After all we've been through you're the strongest one out of both of us" he said pulling her closer

He sat back down with her in his lap and listened as Stephanie spilt her thoughts no, they weren't thoughts they were fears, doubts.

"Will you be there to catch me Sportacus do you promise?" she asked looking up directly at him

Sportacus kept his mouth shut and looked out at the sunrise

"Sportacus?" Stephanie asked her voice wavering

"I"

"I can't be here forever" Stephanie said strongly

"I know and I'm not gonna be here forever either" he said "When you're older Stephanie you're not going to want to dance with me, you're not going to want to be a part of my life you'll be out in the big wide world on your own no, not on your own with friends and family"

"Sportacus you're my best friend" She replied

"Stephanie you won't want me, you won't ever need me again when you're older"

"Sportacus I need you now"

"Now yeah sure but later?" he shook his head looking down

"Sportacus I'm 16 now, you've been my best friend for 8 years promise me you'll never leave" she said begging him

"Stephie I have to sometime" he started but was silenced by Stephanie who looked straight up into his eyes

"Sportacus, you, you, you're the only person who has been by my side since I was eight, you, Sportacus" She sighed "Will our dance ever end?" she asked

He couldn't answer her

"It has to some time" he replied

"Then I" she shook her head dumbfounded and returned inside

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I love you Stephanie" he whispered staring out into the sky

The day after Stephanie had packed her bags and declared she was leaving

As soon as she told Sportacus she found he was unable to do or say anything

"Sportacus?" she asked waving a hand up and down in front of him no response

"I…I" he stammered completely lost for words

"I'm going Sportacus my trains at half 3"

He looked at his watch it was 3 already, he turned to face her but she had already left

"Don't leave me, I love you" he whispered for the second time in two days

It was half 3 and Stephanie was waiting for her train watching the doors intently she didn't quite know what she was waiting for

Suddenly Sportacus burst through the door marching straight towards her

"Stephanie" he started

She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out

"You I don't know what to say you take my breath away you're every song I sing you're the music that I play and you take my breath away you you smile and it's okay you take my breath away like water from a stream on a sizzling summer day you take my breath away there are words for the magic of a sunrise only none of them will do for you." He said the words tumbling from his lips one after the other like lyrics from a song

Stephanie's train pulled up in the station behind her

"Sportacus" she started

"Stephanie" he said "I love you" he reached for her hand but she flinched and whispered

"My train" with that she picked up her luggage and left Lazy Town.

Forever

Sportacus sat on a nearby bench and cried until there were no more tears left to cry.

"But I love you" he said before standing up and walking back to Lazy Town

The next Saturday Sportacus sat on the top of Stephanie's roof and looked down upon the sunrise, it wasn't as beautiful when she wasn't there, her smile, just her presence was enough to send shivers down his spine, she illuminated the place, but now she had gone Sportacus realized what she wanted

"I'll always be here Stephanie, is that what you want?" he asked himself more than anyone

"It's exactly what I want Sportacus"

Sportacus spun round coming face to face with nothing

Back in his airship Sportacus wrote in his journal reading it aloud

"I saw you again today Stephanie, you weren't really here but I felt your presence, I wish I could see you again and every day I kick myself for not asking where you were going, and now I know I'll never see you again and it tears me apart you were the only person I ever loved and I pushed you away if I ever find another and I doubt I will I will never do what I did to you and god forsake for saying this but I fucked up and I'm sorry, every day I pray for you to come home come back to me but reason tells me I shouldn't have high hopes I miss you more and more each day and every single day that I live I wish you were here living it with me, not only did I lose my love but I lost my best friend, for me? The music had stopped, the pieces will never fit again and my love is eternal, I love you Stephanie"

"Forever" he sighed and closed the book returning to his bed he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The end.


End file.
